Users may have to authenticate themselves in order to access networked resources via a computing device. The authentication may be necessary in order to access secured resources such as subscription-based content or to access stored preferences or receive personalized content. Users may be asked to establish a new account or to log in via an account with a federated identity provider. Authentication via a “living room” device such as a television or a set-top box may be cumbersome if an on-screen keyboard is required to enter a username, a password, answers to knowledge-based questions, or other security credentials.